1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system which uses computer processors of multiprocessor configuration, and a method of executing a program in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real-time multimedia applications are becoming increasingly important. These applications are now more frequently being processed by multiprocessor systems. For example, in game consoles and other apparatuses in which high-speed and high-definition image displays are required, a graphics processing unit (GPU) performs graphics processing in cooperation with a main processor for high-speed displays.
Meanwhile, portable electronic apparatuses such as game consoles, cellular phones, and personal digital assistances (PDA) are steadily decreasing in size. Control circuits require higher integration over a smaller area in which the processors, memories, and the like are implemented.
The smaller sizes and higher integration of the control circuits also reduce the available areas for implementing registers and other hardware resources often used to ensure the smooth operation of programs and the like. If such hardware resources decrease, some commands may fail to be executed smoothly.